Vulcan Fury
The Vulcan Fury or Vulcan Barrel is the first weapon of the Blue Mod for the Morph Gun in Jak II and Jak 3, and a weapon for the Gunstaff in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. History ''Jak II'' In Jak II, the Vulcan Fury is given to Jak by Torn, in the mission Protect Site in Dead Town, in which Jak had to fight Metal Heads trying to reach the Sacred Site, which turned out to be Samos' hut. ''Jak 3 In Jak 3, the Vulcan Fury is acquired from Damas in the mission Defeat Marauders in Arena (the third arena challenge), which in comparison to Jak II, is much earlier on in the game. The weapon, unlike in Jak II, was one of many weapons of the Blue Mod, and many other additional weapons and variants of the Vulcan Fury could now be used. ''The Lost Frontier'' In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, the "Vulcan Barrel" as it is known in the game is acquired in Design The Vulcan Fury is more of a minigun-based weapon, Jak carries it low on a special second handle . The huge spinning barrel and the whirring sound are its most noticeable features. This weapon also has a laser pointer, along with all other blue mods.The Vulcan Fury's body shape is twisted around so the handle would be on top instead of the bottom which shows why Jak carries it lower to the ground than the other mods. Combat Attacks The primary feature of the weapon is its power and good medium range, but needs to be controlled in order for losses of ammunition to be avoided. In single shots, the Vulcan Fury can be used as a sniping weapon similar to the Blaster, but as soon as the barrel starts to spin and the gun becomes a rapid fire weapon, the accuracy falls; it has an extremely high rate of fire. Ammo is scarce so it's pretty much only used against enemies with a lot of health. At its maximum Ammo storage, it can hold 300 rounds, the same as the Blaster. Due to its high rate of fire, it's generally preferred compared to most other weapons. Technique To avoid the two second warm up, the player can perform a spin kick ( ) and hold the fire button, this makes the gun fire at it maximum rate instantly, this is also the same move that allows the player to shoot five rapid shots with the Blaster. Another move is to roll or roll jump, and when Jak lands on the ground, open fire, and the Vulcan Fury will fire at full speed at where Jak rolled towards. Furthermore, when the player punches ( ) an enemy and fires after immediately, the warm up is ignored, and the enemy hit will be severely damaged. Tactics The Vulcan Fury is capable of killing the majority of enemies in mere seconds with elongated fire. It is useful in the majority of combat situations for mid range combat against multiple targets, or against one large target. If accurate, short blasts are needed on enemies from a longer distance. In such a situation, the Blaster would usually be the better option. Trivia * Because they are held low, Blue Mod weapons have some quirks with their melee attacks. When Jak is holding the Vulcan Fury and he does a spin kick, he uses the momentum of his leg to swing the gun around without letting go of the Vulcan Fury. When Jak performs the Gun Butt attack with the Vulcan Fury, he swipes it upwards instead of the usual downwards swing. Most Gun Mods can have a combo that consists of Uppercut-Aerial Spinning Kick, however the Vulcan Fury cannot perform the aerial spinning kick after the uppercut. * When enemies are hit by the vulcan fury, they will collapse before they die, as if they've been shot. With other weapons they would simply be killed without this happening. * The Vulcan Fury resembles a real life gatling gun. * When Jak is firing full auto, his facial expression changes. His mouth will open and his inflection will become more angry. "Vulcan" is the name of a Volcanic Island near Sicily and the Roman god of fire. It is also the name or nickname of a real world gatling gun, the M134 "Vulcan" Minigun. Gallery Vulcan Fury concept art.png Vulcan Fury.png Category:Morph Gun weapons